


Puppy Love (or Something Like That)

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Animal Ears, Crack Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Yes this is actually serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Leo attempts to test a theory he has about Izuna
Relationships: Leo Whitefang/Izuna
Kudos: 4





	Puppy Love (or Something Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally managed to make some rarepair fluff while working on about four other things. I think this might be my niche-est pairing, aside from maybe A.B.A./Fanny

Leo found Izuna sprawled out in the castle courtyard, sleepily sunning himself on a patch of grass. He knew the kitsune enjoyed the warmth, though Leo was never sure if it was due to his animalistic attributes, or if that was just how he naturally was. Either way, he liked it enough to try and get away with a nap or two or three nearly every day, as long as the weather was bright and sunny.

It was hard to tell if the man was asleep as he approached. His eyes were closed, and he looked perfectly comfortable where he was, but it was difficult to tell when it came to Izuna. Leo glanced off in either direction. After he was sure that nobody was coming, he very slowly reached out, aiming to rest his hand on the kitsune’s head.

Before he could make contact, he was interrupted by a voice.

“How’s it hangin’, baby?”

Leo flinched back in shock, but almost immediately recognized the tone of one of Izuna’s impersonations. Some famous musician from the 1900’s, not like he really knew about that kind of thing.

The king rolled his eyes. “Do you enjoy watching me squirm?”

A pair of mischievous dark eyes watched him, matched with an equally-impish smile. “Maybe.”

For a moment, Leo considered the prospect of turning around and leaving. He already felt thoroughly embarrassed, and he got the feeling that his current plans would only worsen it. Maybe he could try another time…?

Izuna’s ears twitched atop his head, and Leo found his eyes drawn to them. “Wanna sit down? Weather’s great today!”

Damn that attractive smile of his. Leo was always weak for it. “If you wish.”

“I dooo~” As soon as he sat down, Izuna moved to rest his head on his leg. That was normal enough, the yokai didn’t seem to expect anything peculiar out of him. “Nice, huh?”

“The weather, or you?” Leo replied with a wry smirk.

Izuna’s little surprised look made his grin widen. “I can flirt too, you know.”

“Aww, ya big lug!” The kitsune reached up to playfully swat at his chin, ruffling his beard. “Always knew you had it in ya.”

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day?” Leo was sure he’d seen him at some point, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if he’d been lazing around since he’d woken up. Izuna was easygoing to the point of capriciousness at times. Some days he’d finish a million tasks faster than Leo could ever hope to, others he was content to dawdle the day away. Unless the world was at stake, deadlines meant little to Izuna. He operated on his own timeline.

And, for the life of him, Leo couldn’t figure out why he found that charming, rather than completely obnoxious.

“Work putting you down, bud? You’re out of it today.” Distracted as he was, the yokai did have a sharp eye. “Something wrong?”

Leo forced himself to stop and think before he could blurt out something stupid. “Just a lot to be done, that’s all.”

That seemed to be what Izuna wanted to hear, based on his grin. He re-settled in Leo’s lap. “Well, I did hear something about petting cats being good for blood pressure. I think I’m close enough!”

The king tried not to reveal his delight at the prospect. “Is that just your excuse to cuddle?”

“Are you complaining?”

“...Fair.”

He still tried to maintain a sense of subtlety as he began to pet. Izuna didn’t mind having his ears stroked, as long as it was gentle. Leo liked the feeling of his silky fur, and he gently rubbed the edges all the way up to the pointy tips.

“Mmmh…” He stretched out and settled further into his lap. “Right there, riiight there…”

With time, Leo could feel more and more of his body slacken against him. He must have really been tired if he was nodding off already. Had he really been busy all day? Part of him wondered if perhaps he should have simply let the man be if he needed to sleep that much. But his curiosity was strong.

Leo started scratching further and further down until he was itching the base of the man’s ears like a housecat. And to his delight, he could make out a peculiar little rumbling from the back of his throat. Izuna was _purring_ , undeniably, right on top of him. His tail soon followed, swishing back and forth happily to smack against the grass.

“How about that…” He marveled at the sound. “Some ‘powerful yokai.’ Nothing more than a lapdog…”

He didn’t realize just how loudly he was speaking. The noise made Izuna rouse, looking up at the other man with sleepy eyes.

“You say something?”

He just smiled, and went back to scritching him behind the ears as he settled back down. “Go back to sleep, _mein Schatz._ ”


End file.
